


don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio doesn’t reply, instead strokes down Hinata’s side, cups his ass cheek. “Have you done this before?”</p>
<p>"What? This? No, I thought this was going to be the first time for the both of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

Hinata offers to take off his shirt, which Tobio declines. He likes seeing Hinata like this, breathless, black volleyball jersey ridden up, exposing most of his backside and bunching up at the shoulders. His ass is in the air, possibly voluntary. Hinata always reacts on instinct.  
  
Tobio kisses his side.  
  
Hinata giggles. “Why’d you do that?” he asks. “That tickles.”  
  
Tobio doesn’t reply, instead strokes down Hinata’s side, cups his ass cheek. “Have you done this before?”  
  
"What? This? No, I thought this was going to be the first time for the both of us."  
  
When Hinata looks back, Tobio sees that his eyebrows are furrowed in worry. Like he thinks Tobio might’ve been lying when he said that he was a virgin, too.  
  
"No, I mean." Tobio slides a finger between Hinata’s ass, strokes downward. Hinata yelps. "Touching here."  
  
"Oh. Ah." A blush spreads over Hinata’s cheeks. "A little."  
  
"How much is a little?"  
  
Hinata shrugs. “If I’m really…” his blush is getting redder, washing over his shoulders now. “…into it.”  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tobio takes his finger out, stares at it. After a moment of deliberation, he grabs the bottle of lube they’d had out before - they’d jerked each other off before this, so it wouldn’t feel as pressuring. Tobio feels a bit relaxed, but you can never know with Hinata.  
  
He slicks the lubricant over his fingers, then toys with Hinata’s ass again. He watches as his first finger slips in, practically disappearing into Hinata’s body.  
  
Hinata shudders and giggles. “It’s so cold,” he says. “And - um - deeper than usual.”  
  
"My fingers are probably longer than yours," Tobio says practically, sliding his finger in and out. He rubs it around a little, and Hinata gasps.  
  
"Ah - Kageyama - "  
  
"You know, if we want to actually fuck the - traditional way - " Tobio stumbles over his words. " - I’ll need to put in another finger."  
  
"I know, I know." Hinata has his head in his hands, crouched over his arms.  
  
Tobio takes his finger out and glances at him worryingly. “Are you okay?”  
  
"I’m fine, don’t stop." Hinata’s babbling now, which is kind of hot? Tobio goes to fuck him with his finger again right away, pouring on some more lube. "I can do another finger, I can do - more - "  
  
So Tobio pushes in his index finger again, and then his middle, feeling as Hinata slowly opens up more for him. He’s too hot and tight and Tobio’s not incredibly sure how he’s going to get his dick in there. They’ll figure something out.  
  
He watches as Hinata reacts, shoulders tensing, head bowing. Tobio spreads his fingers apart, watching as Hinata lets out a soft long cry, squeezing his head in his hands.  
  
"This is so," Hinata breathes, and maybe it’s too intense even for  _him_.  
  
Tobio kisses Hinata’s ass again, kisses up his back as he twists his fingers inside Hinata. Hinata laughs, says, “That still tickles,” but then he actually thrusts down on Tobio’s fingers, too, and they both let out a low groan.  
  
"Think you can take another finger?" Tobio asks.  
  
Hinata giggles breathlessly. “I feel like I already have,” he says. “Fuck me, Kageyama, you can - fuck me.”  
  
Tobio bends down, kisses at Hinata’s stomach. “Are you sure?” he murmurs.  
  
Hinata nods, furiously even. “I’m, I’m sure,” he says, “I want to, I want you.”  
  
And so Tobio can’t say no to  _that_ , so it’s soon when he has his pants down, tossed at the foot of his bed. Hinata is still on his knees, arched, practically waiting for him. Tobio stares at Hinata’s lithe body as he slicks his cock up - Hinata’s always good like this, on his own bed, on Tobio’s bed. Especially after today and winning the spring highs, they’d - they’d agreed to doing this if they’d won, and then they  _had_ , and this is almost like playing volleyball, the methodical ease, the excitement.  
  
Tobio places the tip of his cock at Hinata’s hole. Hinata whines.  
  
"Kageyama, Kageyama," he chants, balancing himself on his hands again.  
  
"You really - " Tobio bites his lip, observes Hinata carefully. "You really want this."  
  
"I do, I do." Hinata’s talking like Tobio had asked for confirmation. "Kageyama - "  
  
Tobio pushes him, Hinata’s tightness pressing against his dick instantly. Hinata tenses and groans, and Tobio says, “Don’t do that. That just makes this harder.”  
  
"Ha," Hinata says, "hard."  
  
"Shut up." Tobio squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on the heat.  
  
"I’m hard," Hinata says, "I’m really, really, hard - "  
  
Tobio wraps a hand around and rubs his thumb over Hinata’s dick, which shuts him up instantly. “I’m trying,” Tobio says, coherently, “to do the thing - “  
  
He pushes in deeper, and Hinata whimpers. “You’re also hard,” he says, after a beat.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Tobio -  _probably_  accidentally - thrusts mostly into Hinata this time, and Hinata shouts and his arms lose balance. “Fuck,” says Hinata, “fuck fuck fuck fuck - “  
  
Tobio grabs Hinata’s hips now, having not much of his dick left to hold onto. “You okay?” he says, and then, “Sorry.”  
  
"I’m okay." Hinata actually laughs against his pillow. "I’m great, I’m - god, Kageyama, you’re so - "  
  
Tobio basks in Hinata’s heat; he could probably get used to this feeling. He digs his dick around, and Hinata moans. He’s moaning so much that it’s sounding like he’s wailing. Or crying.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"I’m - no!" Hinata says, as he cries. "I’m - it feels good, okay, and it’s  _you,_  so I’m just - “  
  
"God," Tobio says, pulls Hinata up by the arms, so that they’re almost eye level now. Almost eye level. Hinata bends back compliantly, his body moving forward a little that Tobio’s cock slips a few centimeters.  
  
Tobio kisses his neck, thrusts his hips forward. Hinata whines. Tears are still streaming down his face.  
  
"You are so  _emotional_ ,” says Tobio, but his voice sounds affectionate, and Hinata seems to be turned on by his words. Tobio kisses him again, kisses his chin, and Hinata’s too distracted to have the sense to bring his face down, so Tobio does it himself with his free hand, the other still on Hinata’s hips. __  
  
He kisses Hinata gingerly, and Hinata replies desperately, tongue messy against Tobio’s teeth. “Kageyama,” he says, not very clearly at all. “Kageyama, I want to come.”  
  
"Okay," Tobio whispers against him. He grabs at Hinata’s dick, jerks him off while fucking him. Hinata comes hot in his hand with a cry that almost sends Tobio on edge, and when he’s done he’s still panting and careening through the aftershocks.  
  
Tobio releases him, watches as Hinata pulls away almost immediately, too spent from his orgasm. Tobio grabs his own dick now, hand still stained with Hinata’s come, rubs at himself. Hinata’s eyelids flutter open, as Tobio comes too, curling up, all over Hinata’s front.  
  
He collapses; his knees feel worn out. Half of his body is on top of Hinata’s, and his cheek is on Hinata’s stomach, rising and falling. Tobio can hear his heart racing.  
  
"Dude, you got some on my jersey." Hinata lifts up his shirt material. "Gross."  
  
"It’ll wash out." Tobio huffs, and Hinata giggles. "You’re seriously ticklish everywhere."  
  
"I’m not laughing about that," Hinata says. His talking sends vibrations all over his body. Tobio closes his eyes; he likes it.  
  
Hinata says, “We had sex.”  
  
"We have sex a lot," says Tobio.  
  
"Like, not." Hinata’s muscles tense, probably because he’s waving his hands nonsensically. "We just had, I dunno, real sex? For the first time."  
  
"We have real sex a lot." Tobio opens his eyes, lifts his head. "You mean penetrative sex?"  
  
Hinata blushes again. His face and neck are still pink, but he gets very obviously pinker. “Yeah,” he says.  
  
Tobio rests his head against Hinata again, smiles. “Yeah,” he agrees.  
  
Hinata sighs. After a second, he says, “Now I feel like I need to shower. Get off me.”  
  
"I can just lick you clean," Tobio offers.  
  
Hinata scrunches his nose. “Like a cat? No thanks. And that’s your own semen, so it’s gross.”  
  
"It’s not that gross."  
  
Tobio stares Hinata in the eyes, draws a finger into his mouth, sucks on it. It has residue of both their come, and Hinata’s eyes definitely glaze over for a moment.  
  
Then he blinks and says, “Stop it. You’re just trying to seduce me again.”  
  
"You’re just easy to seduce."  
  
Hinata actually goes out of his way to push Tobio onto the floor, so maybe he is actually serious about that shower. “Dumbass,” Tobio mutters, picking himself up.  
  
Hinata’s taken off his shirt, now completely naked in the middle of Tobio’s bedroom. “You might want to shower too,” he says to Tobio. “Because, y’know. From the game.”  
  
He doesn’t meet his eyes.  
  
Tobio smirks.


End file.
